Attention! Celrock is Retiring from Fan Fiction!
by celrock
Summary: Really? Is Celrock really leaving us? Read to find out!


Summary: Really? Is Celrock really leaving us? Read to find out!

Disclaimer: I do not own the original Rugrats characters, they're the property of their original creaters. I only own any OC's you don't recognize, like Zack, while Jesse is owned by JJJB, and Peter is owned by TCKing12.

Location: Peter's Castle of the Confederacy, April 1

It was a beautiful, bright, sunny day in Richmond, Virginia, as all of the Rugrats characters, along with Zack and Jesse came over for the day to Peter's castle. Everybody was back home from Nickelodeon Studios at this point, as after the screen tests they underwent a couple of months ago right after Valentine's Day to prepare for the Nicktoons Movie, they were informed by the beginning of March, that for the time being, Nickelodeon would rather put all of their energy into producing the new movie for Hey Arnold, and the Legends of the Hidden Temple movie, much to the Rugrats characters disappointment. They let Peter know that they'd give him a call when they were ready to start shooting for the Nicktoons movie, to go back to their lives on Fan Fiction, until they were ready.

So Peter had his private jet fired up and bring them all home, where they've been happily playing everyday, not giving a care in the world, knowing that when the time comes, they'll spring into action to make this movie, just like what went down with their last three films, when Dil was born, Chuckie got a new mom, and the day they met the Thornberrys, or as the toddlers like to call them, the Strawberrys. However, on this particular day, the gang received an announcement that left them nearly devastated. Early on the morning of April 1, Peter hung a white banner outside of his castle with the words, Celrock's Retirement Party, written across the banner in large, dark blue capital letters.

"What were you doing Peter?" Tommy asked, as he came back inside his castle from hanging the banner, wiping his feet on the door mat.

"Oh, I was just, hanging the banner to let everyone know that this is where we'll be throwing Celrock's retirement party." Peter replied.

At that moment, the rest of the gang had overheard Peter's response and gasp.

"No, it can't be true." Chuckie cried.

"Yeah, I'm afraid it's true Chuckie. Celrock has just, been too busy with school to put a lot of effort into releasing stories on Fan Fiction anymore, so retiring, is the best move for her." Peter said in a sad tone of voice.

"But if Celrock's gone, what's gonna happen to me? I mean, it's thanks to her that I was introduced to you guys, and met you Kimi." Zack said, pointing at Kimi and giving her a smile.

"Yeah, thanks to Celrock, I've now gots a bestest best friend." Kimi said, smiling and giving Zack a hug.

"It just won't be the same without Celrock around here no more." Jesse said, bursting into tears.

Everyone else started crying, except for Tommy, who walked up in front of everybody, and started waving his arms around to get everyone's attention. When his friends and younger brother hadn't stopped crying, he decided to speak up.

"Wait a minute you guys, don't Celrock go to school?" Tommy asked everyone.

They stopped crying and responded.

"Yeah." They all said in unison.

"And isn't school well, kind of like a job?" Tommy asked.

"Uh, yeah, I guess so." Chuckie stammered.

"Then Celrock can't be getting ready to tire, cuz tired peoples, don't gots jobs! Member, we tried to be tired peoples once, till Angelica gave us the job of putting her Cynthia ticket back together?" Tommy reminded the gang.

Everyone nodded, except for Zack and Jesse, who had no clue as to what he was talking about, because they didn't know them at the time.

"I don't know what you guys are talking about, but ok." Zack said.

"I remember Zack, we had lots of fun being tired peoples. We did the litter bug, and played golf, and read books! It was fun!" Kimi explained to Zack.

"Wow, I'm sorry I missed it. But it's no surprise Angelica ruined it for you guys. She has a tendency of doing that I'm afraid." Zack responded, rolling his eyes.

"So see you guys, Celrock can't be getting ready to tire." Tommy remarked.

"I don't know Tommy, Peter did hang a banner outside and said it was to help people find their way here to attend her tired party." Phil said, glancing out a large front window in Peter's castle, that showed the banner he had previously hung up.

"And Peter would never lie to us. Look!" Lil exclaimed, pointing to the banner out the window.

Tommy looked at where Lil was pointing, and realized that perhaps it was true. He didn't say nothing, just sat down on the floor, looking very sad.

"Don't be sad Tommy, at least we'll gets to have lots of fun, just like we did at the tired party for your grandpa and Lulu." Phil commented, just as Angelica came into the room, overhearing their conversation.

"I didn't have a lot of fun at that tired party. That was before I gotted my new mommy and I had no one to dance with, even after making a wish on the Bob Father." Chuckie commented.

"I swear you babies get dummer and dummer every day. That wasn't a tired party, it was a wedding recipical." Angelica explained.

Chuckie looked down at the floor, feeling like an idiot at that moment.

"Oh yeah, guess I forgotted." Chuckie muttered.

Angelica stomped off at that point, looking for some cookies in Peter's kitchen, when she saw several of his servants, setting up tables and laying out trays of food for the party. While she'd normally use this attempt to sneak some snacks, she has known Peter to be quite strict, so decided against it. Then, she was about to get the babies to sneak snacks for her, when she saw that one of her favorite Cynthia shows was on TV, so went off to watch it, until the real party began. Back in the front room, Dil picked up their favorite star ball out of the corner, which they had brought to play with, and they all decided to play a game of roll the ball to pass the time, until the party started.

A little while later, guests started to arrive. There was Olaughlinhunter, Sovietlollipop, DemonAloisTrancy, theblindwriter95, TCKing12, LilNate03, JJJB, and several other authors. They all stopped by in the front room to tell the Rugrats gang hello, before heading into the dining room to have some snacks.

"Hello everybody." Sovietlollipop said, before blowing his nose on a tissue.

"Hi Sovietlollipop, you ok?" Tommy asked.

"I'm fine, I've just, gots a cold is all. I also don't have any light at my house right now." Sovietlollipop said.

"How come?" Zack asked.

"Well, the box that provides the lights caught on fire and the electric company, is having to fix it. I might be in the dark for a while." Sovietlollipop replied.

"No you won't, just get the light out of the refridgerater." Tommy said.

Sovietlollipop chuckled at his comment, as Peter walked in.

"Sovietlollipop! How good to see you! Please, come with me. There's snacks in the dining room." Peter said, leading Sovietlollipop into the dining room to a tray of gingerbread cookies.

"Mmmm! Cookies! Beats eating cold canned goods." Sovietlolli said, picking up a gingerbread cookie and putting it into his mouth.

"Is your power out?" Peter asked.

Sovietlollipop went on to explain to Peter about his current power situation, while the rest of the authors, said hello to the babies, and others, kept on arriving. Soon, HazelNutSwirl, Emma Pickles, TheUnkownAuthor, Acasta Pez Jose Ramiro, Nairobi-harper, Jessica-senpai, Blue090899, and Boris Yeltsin, all showed up. The babies however, couldn't help but notice that DemonAloisTrancy looked really sad, so they went over to try to cheer her up.

"Something wrong DemonAloisTrancy?" Tommy asked.

"Oh nothing, I'm just, feeling a bit frustrated about school. Seems I never get any time to write on Fan Fiction anymore, and because of my grades slipping, my mom and dad took my phone away. Perhaps I should consider retiring. Maybe for once, Celrock had a good idea." DemonAloisTrancy said with a reluctant sigh.

"Don't be sad DemonAloisTrancy. Besides, if you go to school, don't that mean you've gots a job to do?" Tommy asked.

"Your point?" DemonAloisTrancy asked, taking a seat in one of Peter's large easy chairs, while Tommy crawled up into her lap.

"If you've gots a job, then you can't tire, cuz tired peoples, don't gots jobs! Member, we tried to be tired people once, till Angelica made us put her ticket back together?" Tommy said.

"Oh yeah, I saw that episode back in February on The Splat. But, I don't know. I mean, if I don't do well in school, my parents said they'd be taking my TV and DVR box away from me, which means, no more Rugrats, no more Splat, and no more late night conversations with my best buddy on Fan Fiction, Celrock." DemonAloisTrancy said with a frown.

"Don't be sad DemonAloisTrancy. Besides, I doubt if this is really a tired party anyways." Tommy said, giving her a hug, hoping to cheer her up.

Everybody continued to make small talk for a little while longer, as Peter went around and told the various authors about how they're all on standby right now, waiting to begin production on the Nicktoons movie with the other characters, while Nickelodeon sees to finishing up the movies for Hey Arnold and Legends of the Hidden Temple. Before they knew it, a loud knock was heard at the door. Peter went to answer it, to find Celrock, wearing a long, turquoise blue dress and hot pink pumps, her long dark brown curly hair pulled back in a bright yellow scrungy, standing before him.

"Celrock! So nice to see you!" Peter exclaimed, giving her a hug.

"Thank you Peter." Celrock replied with a smile, walking into Peter's castle and wiping her feet on the mat to be polite.

She followed Peter to his dining room, where everybody had congregated, and were now eating delicious desserts prepared by Peter and his servants.

"I hope you're being good Angelica, I just bought more ingredients at the store to make you another batch of broccoli cookies, and I'm not afraid to do so." Olaughlinhunter said, spying Angelica heading towards an untouched plate full of chocolate-chip cookies.

Angelica turned, stuck her tongue out at him, then went back to her business of helping herself to those delicious chocolate-chip cookies, her mouth watering, just as she was startled from her mission, by Celrock, banging on a glass with a spoon, to get everybody's undivided attention.

"Babies and gentlemen, I just have two words for all of you." Celrock said.

"Is it time for you to tire Celrock? Are you saying goodbye?" Chuckie asked.

"Nope." Celrock replied.

She paused for a second, before continuing.

"April Fools!" Celrock exclaimed.

The rest of the crowd laughed.

"I knew Celrock wasn't gonna tire." Tommy said, running up to her and giving her a hug.

"Sorry we didn't believe you Tommy." Phil said.

"That's ok you guys." Tommy said, taking another bite of the cupcake he had in his hand, leaving a trail of crumbs on the floor, as he walked back over to his friends, who had all congregated beneath one of the tables.

At that moment, Olaughlinhunter walked up to the front of the room, and stood next to Celrock.

"While this may not be a tired party for Celrock, we are to have a party, to celebrate our one year as friends." Olaughlinhunter said, as all of the authors, burst into song.

 _Happy Anniversary,_

 _Happy Anniversary,_

 _Happy Anniversary!_

"Wow! That's the same song everybody sang to my mommy and daddy at their nursery party!" Tommy commented.

"I didn't know that Celrock and Olaughlinhunter have been friends for a very long time, since nursery school." Chuckie added.

Peter chuckled, overhearing their conversation from under the table, as he helped himself to some punch, then knelt down to their level to explain of their mix up.

"You guys are so silly. This isn't a nursery party, it's an anniversary party. Celrock and Olaughlinhunter are celebrating their one year anniversary of knowing one another on Fan Fiction." Peter explained.

"Oh." Chuckie said.

"But I'll admit, I was sorry I had to miss your parents anniversary party. And yes Tommy, I'm assuming Angelica had to have told you this, but they were celebrating five years of marriage." Peter explained.

"Oh." Tommy said, taking the last bite of his cupcake.

"Too bad, as I would have volunteered to watch you and Angelica that weekend while your parents went on that cruise to Mexico, since Chuckie had his grandparents visiting. But if I had, you and Chuckie wouldn't have learned about the family tree, even if again, Angelica continued to make up stories about babies coming from trees." Peter said.

"Yeah, but you came back." Chuckie said.

"I sure did, and I got back just in time for Stu and Didi's return, being there to hear Didi's big announcement that she was going to have another baby." Peter said.

"Was she talking about me?" Dil asked.

"She sure was. You remember when we watched that video of your brother and friends being born, and the bonus section where I told you guys of the events leading up to your birth, post your parents return from that cruise, don't you." Peter said.

Dil nodded and smiled, along with everybody else.

"So, now that we know you're not retiring, what do you have planned for the future on Fan Fiction?" Jessica-senpai asked Celrock.

"Oh, lots of things! We have Nairobi-harper's birthday coming up next week, and that's only the beginning!" Celrock replied, taking a bite of a chocolate-chip cookie from the plate that Angelica nearly claimed for herself, right before the announcement was made.

"And yes, it's been a wonderful year of knowing one another. You see, while Celrock met most of you gathered here today from running into one of your stories on Fan Fiction, and leaving you a review or a PM, how she and I met started differently. It was actually I, who found her first. You see, my mom was against my continuing to enjoy Rugrats. She thought I was too old. I had been looking at Celrock's stories for quite sometime at this point, and I saw that she was truly, a fan of the show. So I got up my courage, and sent her a PM, asking for her help in helping me explain to my mom that Rugrats are for everyone." Olaughlinhunter explained.

"To which I responded by releasing that Rugrats and Bobby's World crossover story, Not too Young, Not too Old, explaining my point." Celrock added.

"And we've been friends, ever since. She threw me a birthday party this last year, helped me a great deal with ideas for Sweet Baby dr. Lipchitz, and just recently, she gave me an idea to help me with my next upcoming story, Hazel's Wonderful Life, which will be coming out this month!" Olaughlinhunter said.

"And there's plenty more where that came from. Not only to I have a surprise for everyone this coming Sunday, April 3, as I bring back a story you guys thought would be canceled forever, and may be bringing back some other stories that I had previously canceled later on this month, but I'm looking forward to December, when Olaughlinhunter throws me a birthday party. Yeppers, I'm looking forward to eating cake and ice cream, seeing all of you Rugrats reenact two of my favorite Rugrats episodes, pretending you're in Los Vegas, AKA Slots Vegas, and reenacting the Vacation episode, and pretending you're at the drive in, uh, I mean, parking lot movie, and Tokyo, I mean, Pokyo, and reenacting Runaway Reptar for me, and before we all go home, we'll watch two of my favorite Rugrats videos, A Baby's Gotta Do, what a Baby's Gotta Do, and Dr. Tommy Pickles." Celrock said.

"That sounds like fun! We can't wait! Right guys?" Tommy asked his friends from beneath the table.

The gang nodded, as they were all still stuffing their faces with snacks, much to Angelica's dismay, who returned to the plate of chocolate-chip cookies on the table, to only find one cookie left. Thinking fast, she snatched it up for herself. After gobbling it down, she pulled Cynthia out of her jumper pocket and had a talk with her.

"Well Cynthia, better one cookie than none, but that wasn't enough. Come on Cynthia, we need to do something about this." Angelica quietly muttered to her doll, before peering under the table, to find the babies, and nothing but a trail of crumbs.

Disappointed, she trudged back to Peter's living room, where she slumped down on the couch in defeat, turning Cynthia P.I. back on on Netflix on Peter's TV, getting lost in her favorite show. To her pleasant surprise, as they had the entire series up there, she had selected the same episode she didn't get to enjoy the night the babies played tired home.

"Yes! I can finally watch The Case of the Diamond Thief in peace, now that Celrock isn't tiring from Fan Fiction. I don't need no cow thief, and this time, those babies can't interrupt the conclusion with the weather man." Angelica said to herself, stuffing the television remote into her dress pocket, while placing Cynthia on the couch where the remote was previously, to ensure she could finally watch the full episode, without any interruptions, as she had heard the other day from Zack that he was upset that Netflix had taken off Curious George, so she wanted to make sure she finally caught this episode, before they decided to remove Cynthia P.I.

Back in the other room, the authors started helping Peter clean up from the party, while the babies, now cleaned up of their snacks and crumbs, crawled over to where Celrock and Olaughlinhunter were hanging out.

"I'm glad you're not tiring yet Celrock." Zack said.

"Me too. And I promise, I won't tire for a very very long time." Celrock said.

"Me too, even if it does take me until the year 2029 to post the next chapter in Terrible Twos, I'm not tiring anytime soon either." DemonAloisTrancy shouted, wiping down one of the long tables once occupied by snacks, as she overheard Celrock and the Rugrats conversation.

"Do you think you'll ever tire?" Chuckie asked.

"I'll say this much Chuckie. I actually hope, I never tire. I hope to complete and release every single story I plan to release within my lifetime, only tiring, if I should drop dead. But not to worry, I may not be as young as you guys anymore, but I'm much younger than Lou, Lulu, Boris and Minca, I'm pretty sure I'll be around, for a long while." Celrock said.

"Yay!" All of the babies cheered, jumping up and down excitedly.

Celrock smiled down at the toddlers, then turned towards Olaughlinhunter.

"Happy Anniversary Celrock." Olaughlinhunter said.

"Happy Anniversary Olaughlinhunter, and many more." Celrock said.

The two authors gave one another a hug, then got down on the floor, and played blocks with the Rugrats, until their parents and Zack's aunt showed up from work and running Aarons, to take them home.

The End

Author's Note: Well, because I already played a joke last year, which is sadly, a bit uncannon now, thanks to the announcement given by Variety back in September, and pulling today's little stunt, unless I come up with something really clever for next year, chances are this will be the final time I get to play a joke on all of you on April Fools Day, but I hope you all enjoyed the story. Maybe we can have anniversary parties for me and Olaughlinhunter from now on on 4/1 instead. I should also point out, that I'm over 150 stories on my profile now, as this story marks my 151st. story, while the one I released on TCKing12's birthday, celebrating his birthday at Disney World, was story 150, so yay to that! And finally, the Rugrats episodes referenced in this Fan Fic were 'Early Retirement,' from season 8, which yes, for people who don't get The Splat, it did air back in February, if you don't believe me, DemonAloisTrancy has it recorded, so she can second this, and I also made reference to 'The Family Tree,' from season 5, which I watched on DVD earlier this morning, mainly because I hadn't seen it in a while, but knowing my luck, The Splat will probably air it in the next couple of weeks, as they aired 2 episodes from season 9 at 03:00 a.m. and 03:30 a.m. this morning, that I watched during my spring break, because I hadn't seen them in a while. I guess, I just, don't have a lot of patience is all, if I'm longing to watch an episode, so watch it on DVD, only for The Splat to play it a week or two later. And where stories referenced on Fan Fiction are concerned, there was a reference made by Peter to chapter 22 of 'PreRugrats.' Anyway, hope you all enjoyed the story, and, now that we all know I'm not really retiring, or tiring anytime soon, be looking for more stories, coming soon! And when I'm not working on stories, hanging out with my nephew, or doing dreaded school and homework, to keep from my iPhone etc. from getting taken away, I'll practice my litter bug, so I'm ready to dance it, when the day does come, for me to tire. But again, that day won't be here, for a very very long time, so with that, take care, and, I'll be back soon.


End file.
